elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Inquisition
An order created to act as the bridge between the populace and the Elder Dragons & Elder Dragon Riders. The order was formed with the assistance of King ''Cailu Calnlian'' and the nobles of ''Nyrendell''. The nobles sought a solution in the affairs of the powerful dragons and riders and believed that an order needed to be formed to keep the balance of power in check. Due to the natural severity of business with the riders and elder dragons, Calnlian and it’s allies funded the order to have many divisions to handle tasks expected and commissioned distinguishable staff. The order’s name was created by Cailu who desired to honor the order’s name with the two fallen Dragon Inquisitors before them, ''Chokoff'' and ''Ealrith''. An encampment was set in place outside of Calnlian’s walls to stage personnel and equipment until the council was formed. Once the council was formed, they pinpointed a permanent location and uprooted the encampment to begin building a fortress for the order’s residency and operations. The order’s fortress resides within the southern tip of the ''Arithi Plains'' alongside a mountain side for natural defense. The internal operations of the order are dictated by the operations council which comprises of 5 distinguished individuals. Each division of the order is held by a single division head which only the Quartermaster has several different officers to assist. The ranks of each leading individual are: “Grand Inquisitor” for council members, “High Inquisitor” for division heads, and “Inquisitor” for all other members and officers. The order created a customary salute which was performed by the middle, third, and pinky finger extended with index and thumb folded. Gesture initially made above person's head to symbolize the order is the highest priority. Person’s elbow then bends to maintain gesture onto the center of their chest with a bow to symbolize the order is their lifeblood and service. Shortly after forming the order, the council created a set of laws which all members must abide by otherwise face exile or death. Shortly after the order was formed, ''Gormastyl'' met his demise which caused the council members to enact the process of election for a new council member. ''Ser Ravyn'' nominated ''Arthus''. ''Samson Vaelian'' was elected as the replacement council member. Soon after, the order caught wind of an apocalyptic event where ''Tiamat'' was going to return to the plane after spawning an avatar that would wreak destruction upon ''Therinox''. The council quickly commissioned a stake on land near where they believed several anomalies would occur that spawn the avatar. Additionally with the permission of ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow'', the order began harvesting rare magical resources from the lands where they restored ''Elder Dragon Venia''. The wealth gained from selling these materials to merchants of Calnlian bring the order very close to their secret goal of becoming independent. Dragon Inquisition Divisions Armory - Headed by ''Yolph Fireback'' (Male Dwarf) Arcane Study - Headed by Agoros (Male Elf) Field Agents - Headed by Tares Steelhide (Female Minotaur) Field Intelligence - Headed by Xarxik (zar-zi-ck) (Male Tiefling) Diplomatic Affairs - Headed by Lem Razrak (Male Human) Quartermaster - Thersys (Female Half-Elf) * Supplies Officer - Eilixi (Female Gnome) * Infirmary Officer - Gram Renutsk (Male Human) * Stables Officer - Hallamir (Male Half-Elf) * Rations Officer - Reynala (Female Elf) Operation Council - ''Aedan'', ''Valynore'', ''Mordithas'', ''Ser Ravyn'', ''Samson Vaelian'' and formerly ''Gormastyl'' Miscellaneous Facts Location - North-East of Calnlian (two days ride). West of Thamtaruhm (one day ride). Resides beside a mountainside. Order Laws * The order will perform acts solely based on the best interest of the populace of the lands. The order is not an army. It does not bypass the laws of kingdoms which operations are executed, but may be granted special privileges with agreements of the king or ruler of the land. The order will specialize in business with the Elder Dragon Rider order and the Elder Dragons. * The order’s services will never used as a medium to be leveraged in any diplomatic affairs. The order will offer the same availability to all equally. The order reserves the right to refuse requests which are determined by the Council. * Any person who swears an oath to these laws is bound by their life to uphold them. Anybody who crosses them while under active oath will be subject to execution or punishment determined by the Council. * The order shall never have more or less than 5 ruling council members. One member of the council will act as head to facilitate operations and gatherings of various members. Should a new council member be needed, candidates will be selected by the existing council members and the existing council members will elect a new council member. The council reserves the right to impeach another council member by majority vote should a member lack on their duties. * Each member of the order will be provided an income to earn wage. Standard members earn 4 silver per day of active duty with higher wages upon discretion based on labor. Council members and officers earn up to 2 gold and 5 silver per day of active duty. Members may also be offered residency within the order depending on their role with which expenses will be covered by the order. The order is not responsible for expenses paid by members who spend money on materials that are not relevant towards business of the order. Food and drink will be provided for all members who are under active oath with no charge. Providing rations for all others are discretionary upon higher ranking officers of the order. The council reserves the right to determine the quality of materials provided for members under active oath. Additionally, the council, division head, or an officer reserves the right to relieve a member of the order with proper reasoning. Any disputes of membership will be governed and resolved by the council. * No member shall steal resources of the order or utilize them for personal gain. Resources of the order are to only be used for official business approved by either the Council, a division head, or an officer. = Category:Group